1. Technical Field
The technical field disclosed herein relates to coil components for use in a variety of electronic devices.
2. Background Art
In recent years, automobiles have made much progress in electronic control of their drivelines and control systems, resulting in many electronic controlled devices installed in the automobiles. Such electronic controlled devices have been required to provide further miniaturization and high reliability. Therefore, a coil component which is available for surface mounting and has high reliability for automotive components is required. An example in which a conventional coil component is used will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. FIG. 12 is a plan view of the conventional coil component. FIG. 13 is a cross-sectional view taken along line 13-13 in FIG. 12, illustrating a state in which the coil component is mounted on a circuit board.
The conventional coil component includes coil element 1, body 2, lead wires 3, and terminals 4. Coil element 1 is formed by winding a copper wire covered with an insulating film. Body 2 is formed by pressure molding of a mixed powder of a magnetic metal powder and a thermosetting resin serving as a binder. In the pressure molding, coil element 1 is buried in the mixed power. Lead wires 3 at both ends of coil component 1 protrude from the side surfaces of body 2. Each of terminals 4 of a surface-mounting type is formed by flattening out lead wire 3 in a plate shape and bending it from one of the side surfaces toward the bottom surface of body 2. The coil component is mounted on lands 6 of board 5 with solder 7 by using a reflow soldering bath.